


Of all the Drinks and Arguing.

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Of all the Drinks and Arguing.

Frank couldn't get to sleep because him and Gerard argued that night. It wasn't even over anything important Gerard just didn't wash the dishes and frank thought they'd be done when he got home from work.

They argued for at least an hour and Gerard was enraged by the end of it. He went into his office and didn't come back out. Frank was in the kitchen drinking his feelings away hoping Gerard didn't hate him. 

Frank grabbed one of the bottles of vodka in the freezer and went outside, he chugged half of it and sighed. He couldn't stop the tears from rubbing down his face as he drank more.

* * *

Gerard finally calmed down from their argument and walked out of his office. Their bedroom light was on so he figured that Frank couldn't sleep. When he walked into the room Frank wasn't there though.

He wondered if he was in the living room but when he checked Frank was there either. The kitchen light was on and he walked in where there were beer bottles everywhere. Gerard sighed to himself he should've known not to leave Frank by himself.

Gerard turned around and looked out the back door where Frank was sitting on the ground. He quietly slid the door open and walked out when he walked closer he realised that Frank was shaking. 

Gerard put his hand on Frank shoulder and he jumped turning around, he had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were red. "Oh god what did you do" Gerard sighed "don't hate me" Frank sobbed.

"No come on five me the bottle" Frank was clutching it to his chest and he shook his head. "Please I think you've had enough" Frank looked at the bottle and then back up at Gerard holding it out.

Gerard took it standing back up "I'm going to go put this away and then I'm going to get you to bed". Frank nodded wiping his face, Gerard put the bottle back into the freezer.

He walked back outside and Frank was looking up at the sky he reached down to grab him. "Come on let's get you to bed" Frank tried to get up but Gerard wound up picking him up.

Gerard carried Frank to their room laying him down "alright I'm going to go get you some water for you". Frank whined and Gerard walked into the kitchen he threw the bottles in the the recycling. 

Gerard shook his head and grabbed a glass filling it with water before walking back into their room. Frank was sitting up with his legs pulled to his chest Gerard rushed over to him "are you okay?".

Frank looked up at him letting out a sob, Gerard shook his head looking sadly down at Frank. Frank reached his arms out making grabby hands at Gerard and he smiled. 

Gerard climbed on the bed letting Frank slide into his lap and curl up "you don't hate me do you?" Frank whispered. Gerard rubbed Franks back "of course I don't it was just an argument".

Frank moved faster than Gerard thought he could and ran into the bathroom. Gerard heard him gagging and throwing up and frowned. Gerard walked into the bathroom kneeling next to Frank rubbing his back.

"Promise me you won't do this again" Gerard sighed Frank sat back wiped his face and nodded. Gerard pulled Franks shirt off and wiped his mouth off better and threw it on the floor.

Gerard carried Frank back into their room laying him down on his stomach putting a trash can next to him. "Try to get some sleep if you wake up and feel sick again the trash can is right there" Frank moaned and shoved his face into his pillow.

* * *

Frank woke up and felt like shit he didn't even remember what he'd done after drinking he looked over and saw Gerard was gone. He got up walking into the kitchen and Gerard was sitting in there.

Frank prepared himself to get yelled at instead Gerard got up walking over to Frank rubbing his belly. "Do you feel better" Frank nodded "yeah I'm sorry" Gerard shook his head.

"It's fine just please don't do that again" Frank wouldn't look at Gerard "okay" he whispered. Gerard grabbed his face making Frank look at him "I told you it's fine okay?" Frank nodded.

"Come on let's go watch some TV" Frank nodded and waited for Gerard to lay down onto the couch. Gerard pulled Frank on top of him and Frank shoved his face into his neck. 

 


End file.
